


Sleeping In

by AceLotti



Series: Sterek Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re kind of perfect,” Stiles said as he leaned against the door frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

“Fuck Derek we over slept,” Stiles said when he woke up to the crack of dawn shining into Derek’s apartment. He was answered with a grunt and with Derek holding him tighter, nuzzling his face into his shoulder-blades. “You’re such a cuddle whore,” Stiles said, trying to escape. “Derek my dad gets home at eight and I need a shower…” Derek huffed and let go and Stiles scrambled out of bed, hopping into the shower before he even let the water warm up. 

When he got out of the shower, dressed in the same clothes as last night but smelling like Derek, Stiles was greeted with the smell of coffee and Derek padding around his kitchenette barefoot but dressed. “You’re kind of perfect,” Stiles said as he leaned against the door frame. He didn’t need to see Derek’s face to know he was smirking. 

“Only kind of?” Derek asked, handing the mug of coffee to Stiles. 

“Now that you’re providing coffee? Completely perfect, 10 out of 10, A+, would date again…” Stiles smiled into his coffee. The clock on the microwave flashed 7:30 though and he knew he couldn’t stay long. His dad would kill him if he was busted being out all night again. Stiles drained the coffee and put the cup on the counter, grabbing his keys and his wallet. “Alright, love you, bye,” Stiles pecked Derek’s lips and turned to leave, but Derek grabbed his hand, pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss. Stiles melted, and it took all the restraint he had to not bring Derek back to his room for round…Stiles couldn’t remember the number.

When Derek pulled away finally, Stiles’ knees wobbled and the world was spinning. “Have a safe drive, babe.”

“I hate you,” Stiles said, but he shook his head, getting his bearings and winked at Derek before rushing out the door, nearly tripping and falling down the steps. 


End file.
